moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Mystery at the Crib!
Mystery at the Crib! is a story that was published in Issue 9 of the Poppet Magazine. Characters *Poppet *Mr. Snoodle *Zaffi *Juno *Serena *Lucki *Baby Gabby (illustrations) *Baby Waldo (illustrations) *Baby Nipper (illustrations) *Baby Wurley (illustrations) *Baby Holga (illustrations) Story It was a chilly morning in Pawberry Hills. Twistmas was around the corner and everymoshi was excited. "Time to get to the Crib," Poppet thought. "The babies and eggs won't hug themselves." Mr. Snoodle was nowhere to be seen. "The Silly Snuffler must have had an early start," she guessed. When Poppet arrived at the Crib, she found the front door wide open. Even more peculiar, Lucki was fast asleep just inside. "Lucki! Asleep? Hmmm, this is a monster mystery and I'm gonna get to the bottom of it," declared the pink monster. Inspector Poppet set off on a hunt for clues. Clue one was the snoozing sport star. "Lucki having a solo slumber party during the day just doesn't make sense," Poppet jotted in her detective's notebook. Something snooze-inducing must've made her visit the land of nod. Next, Poppet visited Zaffi in the tech den beneath the vertical hopscotch. "Morning Zaff," she said. "I'm investigating a mystery at Pawberry Crib. What can you tell me?" "I haven't seen anything, honest," replied the purple Moshi. "But I did hear an ice-scream van melody earlier. Seems a bit weird at this time of year," she added. Poppet agreed. "Zaffi's right, the ice-scream van only visits during the summer. Something doesn't add up..." she whispered to herself, scratching her head. Detective Poppet headed for the kitchen. Juno was busy baking pumpernickel pie and the air was thick with the smell of pastry. "Aw Poppet, this pie won't be ready for lunch I'm afraid. Someone snaffles all my pumpernickel crumbs so I had to pop out to the Gross-ery Store for more," Juno groaned, rushing about. "No worries, my boho buddy. Thanks for the update," said Poppet. It was another clue. Lucki asleep, an ice-scream van in winter and some missing pumpernickel crumbs. Poppet had all the jigsaw pieces - they just didn't fit together yet. Maybe Serena could help. "Hi Poppet!" chirped the smiley fashionista. "Fancy a quick toad soda?" "Not today, Serena, maybe another time. I've got my paws full solving a mystery," Poppet explained. "Good luck! Maybe you could find out who shuffled through the hatchery leaving glittery pawprints whilst you're at it!" said Serena. "Shuffled...? Jackpot!" squealed Poppet. Suddenly everything clicked into place. She raced back to Loveheart Mansion and made straight for the snuggle swing. She knew she'd find the culprit there... Just as she suspected, there was Mr Snoodle, snoozing away after a busy morning with no idea of the confusion he'd caused! Only a Silly Snuffler could send Lucki to sleep, gobble a bag of pumpernickel crumbs and parp an ice-scream van melody in winter! And the trail of glittery doodlesome shuffleprints confirmed one thing - he'd been hunting for Twistmassy treats at the Crib, but only discovered the decorations box! "Oh, Snoodle, you snoozy Snuffler," sighed a relieved Poppet! "You're a mysterious little Moshling sometimes, but you sure made my morning interesting!" Case closed. Detective Poppet popped her notebook back in her pocket, until the next mystery in Pawberry Hills. The End! Category:Stories